Under A Thousand Stars
by MusicalSphinx17
Summary: The best way to let your love bloom is when the stars are the brightest.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Fairy Tail is all Hiro Mashima… lucky guy.. ToT. Please enjoy, its cheesy.. but hey its nalu so.. :)**

It is was almost midnight. They didn't want to leave though, it was to wonderfully beautiful that night. It was a cool summer night so they used each other for the needed heat. That was okay though, they did not mind snuggling close. It was a clear, crisp night so the stars and moon were shining brighter than ever before. Lighting up the wonderful night. They had turned off the flashlight an hour ago, wanting to just sit in comfortable darkness.

The radio was just static so they had turned it off and it sat at the corner of the blanket that was lain down in the grass of the field of flowers. They had been there in the field since four in the afternoon, but they were not ready to leave each other yet so they just laid next to each other staring up at the star filled sky. Their intertwining hands had added some warmth that they desperately wanted from each other.

The boy suddenly had an idea, he stood up, turning around to face the girl, he helped her up with a hand and bowed to her. Asking her in a very polite manner with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Milady, would you care to dance with me,"

This caused the girl to get flushed, which caused the boy much amusement, loving how he could easily he could make her blush. She hesitantly looked his hand, scared and reluctant to go along with his plan. She also had a little secret that caused her much embarrassment.

"B-but…, I don't know how to dance. I don't have the greatest balance either, being clumsy is something I excel at, not dancing."

"So, just follow my lead, I promise that I will keep us both up right. Just take my hand,… you trust me don't you Milady."

"Of course, I trust you, I trust you will keep the clumsy demon of mine at bay for at least one dance."

She took his hand, loving how he squeezed it gently, telling her in a way that he would be here for her. So soon he started moving back and forth. Creating a steady beat for her to follow, one step backwards and one step forward, slowly moving and turning while doing the steps. He started making the beat faster, and he then did something that surprised her, he started spinning her slowly. She giggled, which caused butterflies in his stomach, loving how beautiful that sound was.

He then spun her back to face him, and he saw an image he would never forget. Her big, doe brown eyes reflecting the stars making it look like she held the universe in her heart and how they lit up from the glowing moon. Her beautiful smile that shone brighter than the sky. He took it all in, knowing that even when he was 70 years old he would always fall for that smile. He started dancing fast again, moving side to side while still moving his feet in the same pattern as before.

He moved his hands down to her hips, moving her hips back and forth, swaying side to side with him. He spun her outward, letting her bright, blonde hair fall back into place once she was still. Then twirling her back to him, and once she was standing in front of him, he leaned forward and angled his mouth towards her ear, whispering ever so soft,

"You know what I am thinking?" She looked at him with playfulness in her eyes, whispering back at him,

"What is it that you are thinking."

"That you are the most beautiful and radiant thing on this night. That the stars could not even dream of being as wonderful as the woman in front of my eyes. That I am the luckiest man to ever walk this earth,"

She blushed ten fold, and He then held her close, from that she wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head down on his chest, hearing the pounding of his heart. She smiled, loving that she had that effect on him. As the night continued through they kept dancing, loving the way they moved together as if they weren't two people, but one.

He tried spinning her again, but when he brought her back, she tripped, which caused them to go toppling onto the soft blanket. He was laying on the ground while she laid on him. She looked down at him, her hair tickling his cheek, looked into his eyes and she kissed him gently on the lips. He was shocked at first, but soon leaned in. They soon broke the kiss and stared at each other with so much love their eyes.

The girl laid down next to him, grabbing his hand and intertwining it with hers, loving the feeling. He let go though only to replace it by wrapping his arms around her, holding his angel close. They both couldn't believe that they found someone as wonderful as each other. As the night continued, the two people fell asleep in each other's arms. In the middle of a field of flowers is where true love was born. Under a thousand stars.

 **^-^ I hope you liked it, Please leave a review** **;)**


End file.
